FourTris Divergent
by HeyFourNiceTobiceps
Summary: As if war never happened but Al is dead. Focuses on Four/Tris drama and romance along with Uriah/Marlene, Zeke/Shauna, and Christina/Will. Fluff and lemons. 1 year after Tris became Dauntless. Tris is 18 and Tobias is 20. Rated M for sex scenes that are going to happen later in the story and language. Leave reviews and I will continue the story.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Hello. This is my first story, it is before the war and has alot of Four/Tris, Uriah/Lynn, Zeke/Shauna and Christina/Will fluff&lemon. Rated T for sex. **

**Tris POV**

I awaken with Tobias' arm wrapped around my waist. I slowly turn to find his dark blue eyes fixed on my face.

"Good morning beautiful." He says as he slowly fits his lips onto mine. I still haven't gotten over my fear of intimacy, and I am thankful that Tobias is willing to wait until I'm ready. I want to have _it _with him but I don't have an attractive body. My boobs are small, I have no curves and I am pale and skinny. Tobias has a built figure and the most amazing body.

"Good morning" I feel my cheeks get red as he slowly kisses my neck. Lightly laying his lips on each raven.

He peels off the blanket and walks towards the bathroom.

"Your welcome to join me." He closes the door and a I hear the shower turn on. I then get up and change into black shint leggings, a black v-neck tank top, a leather jacket and my combat. I also have a black lace push-up bra and red lace panties that Christina bought me. I am just lacing up my combat boots when the bathroom door swings open.

"I must say, I am disappointed that you didn't join me in the shower."

"Sorry, I am really hungry so I'm gonna go downstairs and grab some muffins." I lie. I actually didn't shower with him because I don't want him to see me naked. Maybe if I were pretty but I'm not.

I reach the dinner area and grab some muffins when I see Uriah and Lynn making out in the corner of the room.

"Hey! Do you know where to get the orange juice?!" I yell as they blush and walk away.

When I get back to Tobias' apartment I unlock the door and walk in to see Zeke, Christina and Will.

"Oh, hi guys." I glance at Tobias who is chatting with Zeke and Will

"So I was thinking we could shopping for some more makeup and lingerie!" The boys immediately turn at the word _lingerie. _Christina turns a shade of pink and skips casually towards me. I smile at Tobias and he winks at me before I am pulled out of the apartment.

Tobias POV

"So have you and Tris, you know-" Zeke wiggles his eyebrows once Tris and Christina leave.

"No, remember she has the fear of intimacy."

"I don't get it, why don't you just get over her fear then?"

"Because she isn't ready! You don't understand, of course I want to but I want her to enjoy it as much as I will."

"What about you Will. Have you and Christina gotten frisky get?" Zeke continues on the subject.

"Yep!" He answers without hesitation. Slowly he realizes he answered too quickly and blushes. Zeke and I just chuckle.

"Too bad Shauna isn't going with the girls to buy some new _"clothes"_!" Will watches as Zeke texts Shauna to meet up with Tris and Christina.

We all laugh and decide to go get some cake.

Christina POV

As soon as we leave Tobias' apartment we skip towards the lingerie shop.

"Hey guys, Zeke tole me to come shop with you guys. I have no idea why but whatever." Shauna says as she starts walking with us. Tris and I just laugh, we know exactly why Zeke wanted Shauna to come with us.

"We're going to buy some lingerie and makeup!" Tris says while laughing.

"Oh...mine as well buy something now." Shauna says drifting off when we get into the shop.

I choose a black and red corset with lace and 2 sexy extreme push up bras for Tris with matching thongs. I buy them in her size so she has to keep them. When I give her the items she just looks at me with an open mouth.

"Oh my god Christina! Why do I need all of this?"

"Because Four is a guy and needs to be pursued sexually." I say with a mischievous look on my face and with that Tris runs off. I catch a glimpse of her tear-filled eyes before she is out of sight. I look back at Shauna with a worried face and that's when I remember her fear.

**Please tell me if this is too short and if you want anything specific to happen between any characters. In the next chapter I will have new initiates and training along with fluff. Please at least one review and I will continue the story.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hurting

**Hi everyone. I just want to thank those that left me reviews, added my story to their favorites and are following my story. It means a lot, I got 13 notifications from you guys within the first hour but I wont be able to update very much during the week because of tests but I will try my hardest. Thanks you guys! Although last chapter I said it was rated T for sex but those scenes will come soon.**

**Tobias POV**

As I am walking back to my apartment I see Tris running to hers. Which she rarely ever used. I watch as she fumbles with the lock as her tears drop.I immediately start running towards her but she slams the door right in front on me.

"Tris! Tris whats wrong? Come on let me in!" I shout as I bang my fist on the wooden door.

"Just leave me alone Tobias." She mumbled against the door.

"Tris please tell me whats wrong!" Then I see Christina and Shauna walking towards Zeke's apartment.

I jog towards them and I see their worried expressions.

"What happened to Tris?!" I yell

"Well i bought her some _clothes _and when she asked why she needed all of it I said you needed to be pursued sexually. I completely forgot about her fear!" She looks like she is about to cry.

"Oh god. Seriously!?" I put my hands over my face in aggravation.

"Four, where is she?" Shauna asks and I point to her appartment.

"I'm gonna go talk to her. Stay here." Christina says as she slowly walks towards where Tris is.

**Christina POV**

"Hey Tris, it's Christina. Look, I am really sorry about what I said. I know how you feel about intimacy and I wasn't thinking when I was talking. Open up please!" I hit my fists against her door until she speaks.

"Please just leave me alone!" The anger and sadness in her voice is recognizable and I feel a tear roll down my face. Then Four walks behind me and gives me a look towards Shauna. As I back away I hear the door open and Four walk in.

**Tobias POV**

I twist the key between my fingers that I found in my apartment. The door squeaks open and I walk in to see Tris' figure laying under the blankets.

"Tris. What is it?" I ask even though I know what happened at the shop.

"Tobias...why do you stay with me when I look like a twelve year old and I'm _afraid _of sex." I watch as she shakes from her tears. I lay on the bed beside her after I close the door slowly.

"I stay with you because sex isn't the only thing in this relationship worth having and you are sexy and beautiful. I love you just the way you are." I lean down and pull her into my chest. Her eyes are red and puffy. I put my hand on her waist and feel as she shakes.

**Tris' POV**

I am pulled into Tobias' chest and I immediately recognize his scent. Within minutes there is a wet mark on his shirt from my tears. He caresses my back and I fall into a deep sleep.

"Tris come on, let's go get something to eat." I nod and look up at this perfect face. He kisses me and I push him down forcefully.

"Tris come on you don't have to do this." I then realize I am sitting on top of him about to take my shirt off. I blush and immediately get off him. He pulls me into a long hug then lifting my chin with his hand. I kiss him, meaning it.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I don't know what happened, just had an emotional roller coaster." I lean in for one more kiss before taking a quick cold shower. Tobias just sits on the bed waiting for me. I run to his closet with most of my clothes. I look into the closet and realize I left my new bras and panties in my apartment.

"Um...Tobias... Can you do something for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, I kinda need my bra and underwear from my apartment. They are in the brown bag on my dresser." I feel my cheeks heat up.

"Whatever you need _babe_." I smile when he calls me babe. Once he leaves I put my bathrobe on and make the bed. I hear a loud knock on the door and I look through the peephole to find...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I might write another chapter tonight but I'm not sure. I am trying to push back studying for as long as I possibly can. Thank you to everyone who followed or left a review for this story. I wish I could message you but I just created this account today so I still have the 24hour policy. Please leave suggestions on what I could add into the plot! :) Sorry it is kind of short.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Visit

**Hi everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I have a few good ideas for the next couple chapters. I am writing a lot today to make up for my inability to write for tbe rest of this week (maybe). Thanks again for the reviews. I don't own Divergent! **

**Tris' POV**

"Caleb, what are you doing here?" I am extremely shocked and hoping he doesn't notice the mens clothes on the ground and the smell of cologne. I also hope Tobias takes his time.

"Just came to visit my little sister. It's been a year since I saw you! I know we talk every weekend on the phone bit I needed to see you in person." He came in for a hug and I invited him inside, sitting him inside the living area. Then his expression went from excited to extremely angry.

"Beatrice...why are there mens clothes everywhere!" He asks fuming. At that exact moment Tobias walks in carrying 2 lace bras and thongs.

"I didn't know which was more sexy so I brought both." He chuckles while slowly looking up. Then he lays eyes on Caleb.

"BEATRICE! WHO IS HE?!" Caleb gets up and looks as if he could kill Tobias.

"Caleb sit down, this is Four. He was my trainer during initiation. Four, you know him." I say while dragging Caleb back to the couch. Tobias quickly shoves the clothes in a drawer.

"I have been dating Tris for a year, man."

"Beatrice, why was he carrying your _clothing_?" Caleb says with a look of disgust.

"Because we are dating and he is allowed to. So what do you need Caleb?"

"I just came to say hi but I will be on my way now." He reaches the door and slams it before we could say anything.

"Sorry, wasn't expecting him." I then realize I was still wearing my bathrobe.

"It's okay. I got your _things _by the way." He points towards the dresser.

"I was actually thinking we could just have a day in bed. Since we get the new initiates tomorrow." I walk towards him and fit his lips onto mine.

"Works for me." He gives me a seductive smile and picks me up and lays me on the bed.

**Tobias' POV**

Once Tris and I are under the blanket I kiss her passionately. Then begin to make my way down her neck, kissing her collar bone and then back to her lips.

"Tobiasss." She mumbles. Then wraps her arms around my neck. She flips herself over so she straddles me. I sit up onto my elbows as we continue to kiss. Then we hear Zeke and Uriah as they march into our room.

"AVERT YOUR EYES!" Uriah yells when he sees us.

"Shit." I groan and give Tris a peck on the lips before rolling her off and glaring at Zeke.

"Sorry guys, didn't mean to interrupt your moment." Zeke says as he makes his way into the kitchen and grabs some cake.

"What do you guys want!" Tris exclaims angrily.

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come to Zeke and Shauna's place for a game of Dauntless or Candor." Uriah casually asks while devouring our leftovers of cake.

"There go our plans of a day in bed." I whisper to Tris. We both know that if we say no, they won't leave us alone.

"Sure. When?" I question.

"In about 10 minutes." Zeke replies halfway out of the door.

"Ugh." Tris groans.

**Tris' POV**

I race out of bed and quickly grab that black push-up bra and panties Tobias brought back and slam the door in a hurry. I hear him chuckle from outside.

"What's so funny?" I ask doing up my clasp then realize I didnt bring any clothes into the bathroom.

"Tobias bring me an outfit please!" I shout.

"Nah. I think you might have to come out here and get it yourself." I bolt out of the bathroom in my panties and bra trying to cover my body but am blocked by Tobias standing there with an outfit.

"Babe I hope you enjoy this outfit as much as I enjoyed that view." He teases as I shut the door and quickly get changed. I do simple makeup with a small line of eyeliner, mascara and chap stick. I grab Tobias and we walk to Zeke's after locking our door. Once we arrive I see everyone in our small group along with Caleb.

**Hi! Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. If you have any truth or dare suggestions for any characters just tell me in the review. Please at least 3 reviews for me to post another chapter because I really appreciate your opinion and it helps with my writing. Don't worry there will be a lot of fluff in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Game

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Tobias' POV**

"Goody." I whisper into Tris' ear. She gives me a glare telling me to be nice. I sit next to Marlene and have Tris sit on my lap.

"It's about time!" Uriah yells.

"Okay I go first. Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" Exclaims Christina.

"Dauntless." He says casually.

"Okay, I dare you to find Eric and Peter and smack both of their butts!" Christina then bursts out laughing.

"EASY!" Zeke gets up and takes Uriah and Marlene. Once they leave Caleb speaks up.

"This is the stupidest game ever. No wonder none of you are Erudite."

"Shut up Caleb, unless you wanna go back to Erudite with a black eye and broken ribs, I suggest you done talk to Dauntless members like that." I say. Everyone laughs and I give Tris a kiss on he cheek. In of the corner of my eye I see Caleb glaring at us because of the PDA.

"Caleb we aren't in Abnegation anymore. I can kiss my boyfriend without getting dirty looks from you." Then she turns and kisses my lips. Suddenly Uriah, Zeke and Marlene emerge from the door keeling over gasping for air.

"Zeke ... got...punched by...Eric and slapped ...by...Peter!" Marlene says between giggles. Once they sit down the game continues.

"Will, Dauntless or Candor?" Zeke asks.

**Christina's POV**

"Dauntless." Will says without hesitation.

"I dare you to give Christina a hickey." Zeke chuckles after he dares Will. Will turns to me to ask if I was okay with it and all I do is zip down my leather jacket. He slowly kisses my neck and gently sucks the skin. After he is done I take out my pocket mirror and see a red mark above my collar bone. Then I kiss Will and see a pale Caleb staring at us across the circle.

"Later." I whisper before we get back to the game.

"Tris, Dauntless or Candor?" Will asks.

"Candor." Before Uriah can yell "Pansycake" she glares at him.

"What is one fear you are closet to getting over?" She contemplates whether or not to tell.

"Intimacy." Then she blushes and leans into Four's shoulder.

"Marlene, D or C" Tris asks.

"Dauntless." She has a nervous look on her face.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Zeke." Tris has a mischievous smile on.

"But I have a girlfriend!" Zeke shouts.

"Shauna isn't here though." Will says but Marlene takes off her shirt and Uriah can't help but stare.

**Tris' POV**

"Let's go back to your place." I whisper to Tobias, he nods and takes me off his lap.

"Sorry guys but Tris and I are going back to my apartment to get some rest." He leads the way to the door and I follow. When we reach his/our apartment I wrap my arms around him right after he closes the door.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of short. I want to write more but I need some opinions from you guys if you want more. Do you want full on sex scenes/smut? If you do I will probably write some for the other couples. I don't own Divergent! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Fear

**Hey everyone this is where stuff gets sexual haha enjoy.**

**Tobias' POV**

Tris wraps her arms around me and I can't stop myself from kissing her.

"I have to ask you this now Tris, are you sure you want this?" She nods and I pick her up and lay her on the bed. She starts to undress and I do the same. She ends up in a black lace bra and pink panties. I just have my plain boxers on. I gently lay beside her and kiss her intently. She puts her thumbs under the waistband of my boxers and pulls down slowly. I return the favor by pulling her underwear off slowly making sure she is ready. She flips herself on top and straddles me. I unclasp her bra and toss it on the ground. I massage her breasts and she blushes. She lifts her body above my penis and giving me one last glance lowers herself. She grimaces.

"Tris if it hurts we can stop."

"It is just really deep." I flip her over so I am above her.

"Tell me when it hurts." I say as I lower into her. She nods and I realize a tear rolling down her face. I retrieve and lay beside her.

"I'm sorry." She whimpers.

"Sorry for what? I don't want to rush you into anything." I kiss her forehead as she shakes.

"I was so close and then I just...the fear came back."

"We have plenty of time. Whenever you feel ready, I will be here for you."

"I love you Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris." I kiss her again and she drifts off to sleep.

**Sorry this is so short. I wrote a longer sex scene but then realized that Tris is getting over her fear so I will put the longer one in a different chapter. Hope you enjoy. Btw please leave reviews giving me some names for the iniates in the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Initiates

**Hi everyone, so in this chapter there is smut between Will and Christina. Sorry for the language during training, had to have a smart-mouth Erudite right!**

**Tris' POV**

I wake up and remember the ordeal that happened between Tobias and I last night.

"Morning babe." He says with a grin on his face. I look over at the clock and it reads 6:45.

"Ugh. We have to be down there in 15 minutes." I slowly get up without realizing that my clothes are scattered everywhere. I pull the blanket above my chest and take it into the bathroom. I take a quick shower and put on my leggings, black chiffon blouse that covers my neck that contains a "love bite" from Tobias and combat boots. I quickly apply winged eyeliner, grey eye shadow and some plum lip stain. Tobias wears his usual black t-shirt and jeans. He kisses me gently before taking my hand and leading me downstairs to grab a muffin. Once we finish eating we walk to the net, waiting for the first jumper. Eric is up there with the initiates and I feel bad for them.

"I'm gonna go by Six. Alright...Four?" He grins at his nickname.

"How many are there?" I ask.

"9. 2 from Abnegation, Candor, and Amity. 3 from Erudite." I frown at the amount of Erudite. Then we see a blur of black and white get swallowed by the net. I reach my hand out pull her off.

"What's your name?" I let her think as I did when I first jumped off the building.

"Ila." Tobias turns and yells... "First jumper...Ila, Candor!" The Dauntless crow behind us whoop ans fist-pump the air.

Next an Erudite falls into the net and he climbs out by himself.

"Lucas of Erudite!" He walks past Tobias and winks at me. I glare and focus my eyes back on Tobias. The jumping list consists of:

1. Ila, Candor

2. Lucas, Erudite

3. Liam, Erudite

4. Samuel, Abnegation

5. Olive, Amity

6. Ava, Erudite

7. Jack, Candor

8. Violet, Amity

9. Abigail, Abnegation

The two Abnegations are twins and Lucas and Ava are siblings. I can also sense some kind of relationship between Olive and Abigail.

"Hello everyone, I am Four and this is Six." Tobias shouts. Jack, Lucas and Ava snicker.

"Is there an issue!?" I question boldly. They shake their heads.

"Follow me, we're going on a tour." Tobias says walking away. When we reach the chasm Lucas opens his big mouth again.

"Hey Six, is that a hickey!? I wish I was the one to give you that! By the way, I can't stop looking at your ass!" I realize that my blouse fell down a few inches and revealed a red mark above my collarbone. I glance at Tobias.

" I can't stop looking at Four's ass either!" Ava yells from the back of the group.

"Look, unless you smart-mouth Erudites want to be factionless I suggest you shut up!" I shout angrily. How could Four let Ava hit on him like that.

"Six, want to suck some long di-" Four runs over and punches Lucas right in the jaw. He falls to the floor and lets out a low groan. We continue on with the tour. Once we reach the cafeteria we let them eat lunch and tell them to get a good night's rest. As Tobias and I are walking away from the tables we left the initiates at Lucas comes behind me and slap my butt. I quickly spin around and slap him hard across the face.

"Look douche-bag, stop being a sick teenaged pervert. Six has a boyfriend!" Tobias says furiously.

"Yeah right! If it weren't for those tight leggings, I would say she is a 12 year old!" He chuckles and winks on the way back to his table. Ava and Lucas both turn to us at the exact moment that Tobias pulls me in for a long kiss. We link hands and walk back to his apartment.

**Tobias' POV**

It felt good to show Lucas who Tris actually wanted but during the entire walk back to my apartment she wore a face of embarrassment and sadness. I unlock the door and Tris pushes past me, bolts to the bathroom and slams the door.

I quickly open it before she has the chance to lock it. Her eyes glisten with tears and she just stares at me.

"Don't worry about what Lucas said. He is a worthless prick." She looks up at me and pushes me against the door while kissing me forcefully. I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I put her on the bed and lay next to her. She flips over to straddle me and I grin. She puts her hands on the sides of my head and kisses me hard. She lifts my shirt above my head and teases me by undoing by belt buckle. Suddenly I hear our door swing open and Christina and Uriah march in.

"OHMYGOD!" Christina screams as she covers her eyes.

"BRO!NICE!" Uriah shouts with approval.

"This isn't what you guys think." Tris says standing up revealing herself fully clothed. As for me I stand and pull my shirt on.

"I still have to get that image out of my head." Christina pretend gags while Uriah pats me on the back.

"What do you guys need?" I ask annoyed.

"Christina wanted to talk to Tris about some great experience she had with Will last night." Uriah blurts out. Christina blushes and tugs on Tris. She comes over and gives me a quick kiss before being dragged out by Christina.

**Christina's POV**

"So...have you and Four done _it_ yet?" I ask bluntly.

"Well, yesterday night we did but it hurt so we didn't get very far." She looks embarrassed so I change the subject.

"OMG! I had my first time yesterday too!...with Will at least. It was the best."

_**Yesterday Night-Will/Christina's apartment**_

**Will's POV**

Christina walked into our apartment and immediately kissed me. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around me.

"Woah there! Do you want to do this right _now_?" She replies by removing my shirt and nodding. I slide my shirt off in one quick movement and lay on the bed with Christina on top. She whips my belt off and lifts her weight to get my pants off. She turns a light shade of pink when she sees the tent in my boxers. She smoothly rolls off to remove her shorts and climbs back onto me. I am left with her 36C boobs covered by a leopard print bra and pink lacy panties. I move my hands up her back and unclasp her bra. I massage her breasts as she grinds against me. I move my hips in rhythm with hers. Once more she lifts herself to remove my boxers revealing my hard erection. She puts a hand around it and starts making a pumping motion. I groan and pull her in for a kiss. Once I climax and come, I rub her between her legs. My fingers are drenched when I slowly push one in then two. She groans my name making me even more hard. She comes on my fingers and on my member creating a lubricant but I am not done.

**Christina's POV**

He reaches in the night stand drawer and pulls out a small package. He opens it and rolls the condom on. Once he has it ready he questions "Do you want on top or bottom!" I answer by rolling onto my back. I feel the head of his penis against me. He looks into my eyes as he slowly lowers into me. It isn't my first time but it still hurts because of Will's size. He begins to move in and out and I buck my hips towards him. Will thrusts harder as I moan loudly. As I come I arch my back and let out a high-pitched scream of pleasure. So loud that our neighbors are probably worried. As Will climaxes. We both collapse breathing heavily.

**Hope you enjoy. Thanks to everyone for suggestions and reviews! :) Please leave reviews and tell me if you like the smut between other relationships or just Four/Tris.**


	7. Authors Note :

**Hello, everyone. I am very sorry to say this but I am getting really busy with school so I will be posting every 2-3 days. Chapter 7 will be posted by tomorrow night. I also will be starting another story so PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I was thinking of doing a stereotypical high school setting with the Divergent characters (modern day). Yes or no? Also if you want anything to happen in Four/Tris Divergent just leave me a review and I will be sure to have an open-mind! :) Thanks for the support! ;) :) **


	8. Chapter 7: The Request

**Hi, sorry this wasn't up sooner. I was SUPER busy! Anyways I hope you enjoy and please leave suggestions. (Some) Vulgar Language Alert!**

**Tris' POV**

"Well...that was an intense story. With way too much detail." I wave goodbye, leave Christina's place and walk to Tobias's apartment. I knock on the door but there is no answer. I left my key inside so I decide to go to Zeke's apartment. I turn on the balls of my feet, when a hand wraps around my mouth and I am suddenly being dragged. I bite my attackers finger and am left with the long lasting taste of blood. I scream when the hand is removed but then is replaced by another hand.

"God dammit, Tris shut up."

"Eric?" I mumble.

**Tobias' POV**

For five minutes straight Uriah smirks at me as I tidy up the apartment for Tris.

"So, is she any good?" Uriah asks.

"What?!" I question.

"Well, is she good...in bed?"

"Look, last night we did _it _but only for a few minutes because it hurt her. So we are going to continue to wait."

"Got it." Uriah says obviously distracted by something else. He gets up and opens the door.

"What is it?"

"There was a scream." I grab my gun and tuck it into my waistband and run out the door. Uriah leads the way towards the training room.

**Tris' POV**

"What the fuck do you want Eric!?" I scream into his hand. We reach the training room and he sits me in a chair. Tieing my hands behind the chair.

"Look, I need your help." I am now furious.

"Why the fuck did you kidnap me and is it really necessary to tie my hands!?" I shout when he lifts his hand.

"I didn't know how else to get you here and I didn't want to be slapped by a Stiff" He glares.

"A simple: Hey Tris can you come down to the training room, I need to ask you for a favour, would've worked just fine!" I yell so loud, my head starts to hurt.

"I need you to get me a date with Lynn." I stare at him dumbfounded. Eric...wants a _date_!?

"Just come to the next game of Truth or Dare and I'll see what I can do but if you ever pull something like this, I swear to god, I will have to Tobias help me kill you." He walks away leaving me in the darkness for a few minutes. Until the door opens again and I see Tobias and Uriah.

**Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to make sure something went up today. Please leave reviews! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: The Response

**I am really sorry for this not being posted yesterday. I am sick so I am tired but I wrote this and hope you enjoy. Rated M for language**

**Tobias' POV**

"What the fuck Tris, who did this!?" I scream as I run towards her. She doesn't have any tears rolling down her face, she just sits there thinking.

"Um...Can you untie me Four?" She calmly says while moving her hands that are tied. I cut the rope with my pocket knife and pull her out of the chair.

"Eric is a bastard. He kidnapped me just to ask me if I could get him a date with Lynn." She then grabs my hand and pulls me towards Zeke's apartment. Tris knocks on the door and it swings open. Revealing Zeke shirtless.

"Where's Lynn?" She asks while tapping her foot, ignoring Zeke's abs.

"In the control room." He says while shutting the door but Tris sticks her foot in before it can close.

"We're having a game of truth or dare tonight at 6:00." Then we walk towards the control room.

**Lynn's POV**

"Hey guys, what's up?" I ask as Tris and Four march in.

"Would you be willing to go on a date with a _guy _with piercings?" Tris asks bluntly.

"I don't know, I mean I haven't dated a boy in over a year." I blush, everyone knows that I like females but they never talk about it.

"OK... cool. By the way truth or dare at Zeke's for 6:00."Tris responds before she leaves. Weird...

**Zeke's POV**

Everyone piles into my apartment and we begin. Eric, Four, Tris, Christina, Will, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene.

"Anyone want to volunteer for first?" Uriah asks and Tris lifts her hand.

"Eric, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." Eric says with a smirk.

"I dare you to go on a date tomorrow with Lynn!" Tris exclaims. Lynn grimaces and Eric chuckles.

"Sure." Eric winks at Lynn as she sits quietly embarrassed.

"Four, C or D?" Eric asks.

"D." Four says with Tris sitting in his lap.

"Strip to your boxers and play the rest of the game like that." Four glares but gets up to remove his clothing.

**Tobias' POV**

Seriously. Does Eric have a crush on me or something, what the fuck is wring with him!? I don't want to play the rest of the game half naked. Luckily I have Tris sitting on my lap. I kiss her neck and she quietly moans.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too."

**Sorry this is so short. I have a lot of school stuff and I'm sick...:( **


	10. Chapter 10: The One

**I am so sorry for my extremely long break from writing. I had midterms and cheer competitions. I will be writing 1-2 times a week now. Anyways here is just a fill in chapter. By the way I am thinking about starting another Divergent inspired story. So look out for a new story soon. **

**Lynn's POV**

I hate Tris. After I told her I don't really want to date a guy, she sets me up with Eric!? Out of all the Dauntless guys, Eric!? After everyone left Zeke's, I quickly walked back to my apartment. Now I have to get ready for a terrible date tonight. I still have the entire day but who can relax when they have to go on a date with Eric.

**Tris' POV **

I wake up and Tobias' arm is wrapped around my waist.

" Good morning, ready to train?" He says brightly.

"No. I'd rather stay here and sleep."

"That is very appealing but unfortunately the initiates are probably waking up right now also. So how about we take a quick shower and go get some breakfast?" He kisses my cheek and gets up, heading for the bathroom. I get up too but get dressed instead of showering. I put on a pair of black jeggings, wool sweatshirt, a good push up bra and my favourite combat boots. I apply my usual makeup, eyeliner, mascara, light eyeshadow, and lip stick. I decide to go bold today with a dark plum colour on my lips.

"I am hurt, Beatrice Prior. Hurt that I was not greeted by your beautiful body in the shower."

"Sorry. I had already gotten my clothes on."

"That's alright but I expect you in there next time. By the way, you look stunning. A bit too stunning. I think Lucas will think so too." He wears a look of disapproval.

"I swear if he does something stupid again, I just might have to beat him." I say with confidence.

"And I wouldn't mind helping." Tobias grins and gets dressed. After he is done, we start walking to the cafeteria.

"You know, Ava might like how your dressed today too." I say with jealousy.

"Don't worry." He squeezes my hand for reassurance.

"Since you can't hit her because hitting a girl is considered cowardice unless they attack you...could I just beat her for you?" I ask.

"Sure." He kisses me as we reach the cafeteria. It is mostly empty, which means were late. We bolt to the training room. As we walk in hand-in-hand, we're greeted by a line of our initiates. They just continue to chat until we have to yell to get their attention.

"Today we're learning how to fight! So get into pairs and we will begin!" Tobias yells. Everyone gets into pairs and we show them the basics. As I walk by Lucas, he of course says something stupid.

"Hey Six, I need some help." He gives me a seductive grin not nearly as sexy as Tobias'.

"Hey Four! Lucas need help!" I walk away and immediately hear the sound of someone dropping on the floor. I turn around to see Abagail laying on the ground. She lays there completely still.

**Review Please! **


	11. Chapter 11: The Chapter With No Name

**Hi guys, so I am giving you a fair warning that some of the initiates POV'S (Lucas, Jack) might be a bit aggressive. Anyways...I do not own Divergent, enjoy!**

**Samuel's POV**

When I see Abigail collapse, I immediately know why and run to her dorm.

**Tobias's POV**

What the hell just happened. As soon as Abigail fell, Samuel ran out of the room. I rushed towards her body, looking for any wounds. There are no cuts or scraps anywhere.

"Does anyone know how this happened!?" I yell at the initiates who form a circle around me. Tris is getting everyone to go back to the dorms when Samuel bolts into the room carrying a pouch.

"Here. I don't know how much she needs because I don't know what she ate for breakfast." He pulls out a needle and draws fluid from a container. Not just any fluid. Insulin.

"Why didn't she tell us she was diabetic?!" I shout in frustration.

"She didn't think it mattered. Abigail never forgets to take a dosage after she eats." He lightly inserts the needle, releasing the insulin.

" Everyone, get back to what you were doing!" Tris yells. Olive wears a concerned look as he walks away from Abigail and I. Glancing back every few seconds.

Within a few minutes Abigail's eyelids start to flutter.

"Hey Abby." Samuel says softly.

"What happened?" She looks around dumb founded.

"You forgot to take your insulin after breakfast." Samuel explains.

"Oh crap." She says then realizes the language she used.

"You can either go back to your dorm or stay and continue." I tell her.

"I'll stay. " She slowly gets up. Once everyone is back to what they are doing, Tris and I continue to walk around watching them. Every now and then Tris will tell Lucas to shut up or focus. I wish he would just realize that Tris is not available. When we arrived finished teaching, we dismiss everyone and tell Abigail to be careful. Tris and I reach my-our apartment and are greeted by a very annoyed Lynn.

"Tris you are going to help me get ready for my date, even though I am not looking forward to this...I will make an effort." Tris nods, gives me a quick kiss and follows Lynn.

**Tris' POV**

When we get to Lynn's apartment she slams the door and leads me to her closet.

"I hate you so much. " She glares as she sits on her bed.

"I'm sorry, Eric made me dare you." The words just spill out of mouth. Lynn looks astonished.

"Ew! Does he like me!?" She pretend gags.

"I think so." I say unsure.

"Oh god, let's just get this over with." I begin searching her closet, I find a cute strapless black dress with red detailing around the collar. I pair it with some trainer shoes and woven cardigan. I also apply some thin eyeliner, mascara and lipstick on Lynn. When I'm done she looks amazing and I didn't even need Christina. There is a knock on the door and the dread returns to Lynn's eyes. I open it revealed Eric in jeans and a dress shirt, if it weren't for his menacing personality the shadows his appearance I would say he looks handsome.

"Hello Tris, I am here for Lynn." He says politely. I start to get a bit suspicious.

"Well duh! I'm the one who set you up, I'm pretty sure I know why you've come to Lynn's apartment!" I joke. He just glares. We all walk out of her apartment door way, and Lynn locks the door.

"Alright well, thanks Tris for everything. I will see you tomorrow." She then turns to Eric.

"Hello Eric." She says calmly.

"Hello, by the way you look absolutely stunning." I cringe, I can't imagine being called stunning by Eric. Just then Tobias comes around the corner.

"Thanks, bye guys." Lynn turns around with Eric by her side and they start to walk away. Then I see it. Peeking out of Eric's waistband. A...


	12. Chapter 12: The Smut

**I don't own Divergent. There is a lot of POV switching in this chapter...sorry. By the way, in chspter one Uriah and **_**Marlene**_** should be kissing not Lynn. Oops!**

**SMUT ALERT ! Warning: Contains smut/sex!**

**Tris' POV **

A black syringe box. What the hell is Eric's idea of a date? I nudge Tobias and point to the box. He stands there and shrugs.

"She will be fine." He reassures. I give him a weary look.

**Tobias' POV **

"Now, I have a little something planned for us. I've decided that we need to go on another date. A real formal date. Where Christina gets to dress you up at her place and I get, yet another pack of condoms from Zeke." Her smiles fades at the mention towards sex.

"You know, I think I'm ready for _it_. I mean you've had to wait long enough." She says.

"Tris, don't worry about how I feel towards it. As long as you are fully ready, so am I." I hug her as we reach our apartment. When we get inside I tell her when and where we are going. We're going for a picnic in the chasm. Something I thought Tris would enjoy. She agrees and leaves to tell Christina. I then start to get dressed, I told her I would meet her there at 6:00 and it's already 5:10. I dress in a navy blue dress shirt and my black jeans. Which is the most formal thing in my closet.

**Tris' POV **

Christina grins from ear to ear when I tell her Tobias (Four) and I are going on a date. She immediatly rushes to her closet and chooses and a short strapless black dress with faded pink lace detailing. I grimace at the length. She smiles, hands me a blazer and points to the bathroom. I slip on the dress and look at myself in he mirror. I am surprised by how the dress gives the affect that I have curves.

"Chris, what about my bra straps?" I yell.

"Come out here, I have a push-up bandeau for you to wear." I open the door and she gasps.

"Tris you look fabulous!" She squeals and hands me a strapless bra. I change again and slip on Christina's studded high heels. She does my makeup, applying natural eyeshadow, thin eyeliner and mascara. She powders my face and applys blush and bronzer. In the end, I actually feel somewhat pretty. She shrieks that it is already 10 to 6 and stars to drag me out of her apartment. I struggle on my way to the Chasm in the high heels. Once I arrive I see Tobias lighting a candle on the small table. There are two chairs on each side and pasta, salad, bread sticks and Dauntless cake. He looks so handsome, I hope I live up to his expectations. Christina blows me a kiss and quietly shuts the door.

"Hi." I say. He turns around and looks at me wide-eyed.

"Wow, Tris you look amazing." He comes over to me and gently brushes my lips before taking my hand. We walk to the table and he pulls out my chair. We chat as we much on the delicious food for hours. We discuss the initiates, training, cake, Christina, Lauren, and Lynn. After we are done we get up and begin to walk back to the apartment. Once were inside we lay on the bed and he starts to kiss me.

**Tobias ' POV **

I start to remove her dress leaving her in a strapless bra and a pink lacy thong. I unbutton my shirt, throw it on the ground and peel away my jeans. I slide beside her and caress her back as we kiss. I find her bra clasp.

"May I?" She nods and I toss it on the ground. I grab her breasts and massage them. I then lower my hands and put them on her waist. She pulls herself closer to me. I slowly slip her panties off. She puts her thumbs on the waistband of my boxers teasing me. She blushes at the tent I've made in my boxers. I put my hands between her legs and begin to rub in circles. I feel the wetness between my fingers as she moans.

"Tobiassss." When she moans my name I immediately harden even more.

"Keep saying my name." I mumble as I stick a finger inside of her.

"OH Tobiasss!" She gasps at the feel of my two fingers inside of her. I thrust them in and out. She releases liquids on my fingers as I rub her clit. We lay side by side as she starts to grind against me. He hips buckigna against the fabris holding my member back. She pulls my boxers off revealing my hard penis. Then she climbs onto me and straddles me. My erect penis in front of her. She begins by slowly moving her hand up and down. Then she put it into her mouth moving in a steady rhythm. She continues for a few minutes and picks up the pace.

"Triss!" I groan as I climax. She lifts her head as I am left with the white cream on my chest.

**Tris' POV**

Tobias flips me over so he is between my legs. I wrap my legs around his back and he looks me in the eye for final confirmation. I nod and he slowly sinks into me. I grimace at the pain.

"Tris am I hurting you?" He asks with a worrisome expression.

"I don't know, maybe it's just because I am getting used to it." He slowly pulls out halfway and then pushes in again. He continues to grind as I lay moaning.

"Tobias, you feel so good!" I moan and pull him in for a long kiss. My toes curl and my back arches as we reach both of our climaxes. He comes inside md and I let my juices flow we both collapse beside each other. We end up laying facing each other and kissing as I drift off into a deep sleep.

I wake up to Tobias in front of me, running his hands through my hair.

"Good morning gorgeous." He smiles and I can't help but kiss him.

"Now I am _officially_ Six." He smiles and then I remember something important about last night.

"Tobias." I say concerned.

"Yes, _babe_." He grins.

"Last night...we...didn't use protection. "

**CLIFFHANGER! Haha, sorry MissSparklePants for the late update, but thanks for the motivation! :) Also, the date between Lynn and Eric will be in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Date

**Hello, lovely readers. Just an update on my Dauntless Highschool story, I will have it updated by the end of Friday because I am stumped on how to continue the next chapter. For this story I had some people say for Tris to be on birth control and some said to keep her pregnant but I'm going with my gut. Unlike Dauntless Highschool, I have this story somewhat planned out. By the way a big thank you to guest: Heyitslauren for the motivation and feedback and guest:Cara for the reviews. Warning: Language **

_Last night._

**Eric's POV.**

"Where are we going?" Lynn asks.

"That is a surprise, my lady." I smirk charmingly but she doesn't appreciate it.

"Cut the bullshit! Why the hell are you taking me on a fucking date, and why did you tell Tris to dare you to do it.!?" She yells without realizing we have stopped in front of the fear landscape room.

"I like you Lynn." I say.

"What the fuck! Your _Eric_ you don't have feelings!" She shouts frustrated.

"Yes. I do." I take the small black box from my waistband.

"Jesus Christ! Is this your fucking idea of a date!?" She looks up at the ceiling.

"It worked for Four! Why not for me!? All I want is someone to love!" I am now agitated and ready to explode.

"Then take a walk around Dauntless and you are bound to find a cute girl. She may not love you yet but give it time. But I can tell you one thing for sure...I cannot and will not be able to love you Eric. I'm sorry." Then I do something before thinking. I grab her face between my hands and kiss her.

"This is not going to work Eric." Lynn says before walking away. I turn and begin to trudge back to my apartment, depressed as hell. I knew this entire situation was a bad idea, I just wanted to experience the feeling of love with my longtime crush. I open my door and then slam it. I slam onto my bed and fall into a deep sleep.

_Next morning/present_

**Tris' POV **

"Shit! Tris I am so sorry. Aren't you on birth control?" Tobias says worrily.

**"**Tobias, don't apologize. I'm not on birth control, but there's still a chance I'm not. I'll just take a test in a few days." I say snuggling against him, trying to make him feel less nervous about it.

"Okay. We have to go train some initiates though." He says pushing off the blankets. I follow him to the bathroom to shower. After changing into my casual clothes we head downstairs. I only wear mascara and chapstick with sweats and a tight t shirt. We quickly much on muffins and make our way to the training room.

**Sorry its short. I've been really busy and am so Stumped with Dauntless High School. Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Feelings Remain

**Hey guys. I am SO sorry for the long time not updating. My home wifi was being renewed and I am so busy! Sorry for the short chapter but I will have more updates soon for Four/Tris and Dauntless Highschool update coming very soon. I have 2 days off of school this week so that means update soon. Warning...Language in this chapter! Btw..In the next next chapter I will probably have a week or two pass by so that Tris can take the pregnancy test...I'm so excited for that part b/c originally this whole Eric/Lynn thing wasn't my original plan but it happened so oh well. **

**Tobias' POV **

We walk into the training room but I continue to think about the possibility of Tris being pregnant. We show the initiates knife throwing skills and Tris gets the usual comments from Lucas.

"Hey sexy- I mean instructor Four, I love your shirt." Ava yells towards me. Ava has sucked Ila into her little game of hitting on me. Which is too because Ila could be a number 1 initiate if she focused. I look down at my plain black shirt and turn away to see Tris glaring at me.

"Don't worry. I love you and you know that." I say winking at her. She smiles a bit then walks back to Abigail.

We continue to practice knife throwing then send the initiates away for lunch.

**Eric's POV **

I'm sick of this whole being nice shit, but I get a weird feeling when I am around Lynn. Something I've never ever felt. Even after she treated me like a fucking animal, I still wish I could see her right now. I slowly get up from my bed and look in the mirror to see a piece of shit. I do my hair nicely and even put on a pair of clean new jeans. Today I will find Lynn and show her how much I like her.

**Tris' POV **

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. How could I have been so stupid. Forgetting to tell Tobias to wear a condom before we had sex. Good thinking Tris. I could've just ruined Tobias' life plans because of one night. Tobias and I walk to our apartment and I trudge to the bathroom and start a hot shower. After a few minutes of standing in the hot rain, Tobias comes into the bathroom and peeks into the curtains.

"What's wrong?" He asks sincerely

"Nothing."I snap, shutting off the water I grab my towel still covered by the curtain and step onto the cold tile floor.

"Hey, come here." Tobias says pulling me into his arms. I pull away and walk out of the bathroom.

"Tris! What is wrong?" He says walking out of the bathroom carrying a confused look, and that's when I break down. Sobbing into Tobias' arms as he embraces me.

**Sorry for the bad ending. Please tell me if you guys want Eric/Lynn to happen! Review please! :) The long- awaited update for Dauntless Highschool will be out very soon! :)**


End file.
